


What Turns A Woman On

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Jack learns what turns a woman on.





	What Turns A Woman On

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What Turns A Woman On  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Jack O'Neill/Sam Carter  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 320  
>  **Summary:** Jack learns what turns a woman on.  
>  **A/N:** written for craterdweller for my [Wild Writing Meme](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/714849.html)  
>  **A/N:** After watching the [uncensored Calvin Klein video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=175Cd1VV6Qg) this is what came to mind. Be warned the vid isn't remotely worksafe.

Jack wanted to be the kind of man who wouldn’t stare in open-mouthed shock and if he were honest delight at what was going on in a commercial. Sadly, he wasn’t. Although he would admit he wasn’t a fan of the music but the commercial itself had definitely piqued his interest. 

Sam passed Jack a beer as she sat down beside him. Without saying a word she brought the beer to her lips but at the look on his face she paused. “What's the matter?”

“Didn’t you see...?” His words trailed off as he pointed to the screen. A sliver of disappointment ran through him as he noticed the commercial had come to an end. It took all of his willpower to keep from grabbing the remote just so he could flip through the channels to find it again. “You didn’t see that?” Jack stared in disbelief. “She was all over him because of...” He couldn't believe it. _I’ve been buying the wrong underwear.”_ Jack murmured under his breath as he continued to stare at the TV.

"Underwear isn't on the list of things that turn a woman on." 

_There was a list?_ "It's not?"

With a smile Sam took the beer from his hand and set both bottles on the coffee table. Slowly, she began to slide her hand across Jack’s knee to his thigh. “Nope. It doesn’t even make the top ten.”

Jack couldn't help but be curious as to what did make the list. He wondered if he would ever find out. But then again it was probably better if he never knew. “It doesn’t?” His voice was husky as her fingers continued to dance across his fabric-covered thigh. 

She shook her head. “Trust me."

"What does make the list?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Sam's smile widened as she climbed onto his lap and whispered in his ear, "You."


End file.
